


Sneaking into the Middle

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Spying on Shigure and Forrest bodes poorly for Nina, when she accidentally reveals herself, and the slip-up of asking them to prove they aren't sneaking off to secretly kiss ends with them both showing her what their real interests are in. Anonymous commission. Shigure and Nina are siblings in this story, so there is incest.





	

Nina didn't feel the least bit weird about spying on her brother as she peered out of the shadows, at least any weirder than she normally did about spying on a pair of boys. How could she help herself? He was with Forrest, and there was no way she could have turned down a chance to peek in on the boys, off in the woods and totally not up to anything. Yeah right; she knew before long, they'd be making out, she just had to remain there, biding her time and hoping for the vindication of following them out into the woods to spy on them.

The problem was, she couldn't hear anything from where she was. What if they were talking about their love for one another, the secret and forbidden desires that were too embarrassing for them to bear, that Forrest didn't know he, as the son of Prince Leo, could afford to let anyone know. There was a good chance secret desires were being exposed and talked over as the two boys stood there, and Nina was missing it! She gladly talked closer and closer forward, looking for some angle of approach that could get her closer, get her to hear everything they were saying. Surely, she would be able to sneak up on them just a little closer; Shigure took after their mother's musical talents and inherited very little of their father's prowess for sneaking and spying, but she had all of it, and she used it to great effect as she drew closer.

But, with her eyes glued on her brother and the curly-haired blond boy dressed in girly clothes beside him, Nina had made a very crucial mistake, as her foot pressed down onto a twig that snapped loudly, and she had gone so dangerously close to the action that heads immediately snapped over toward her in surprise, leaving the blue-haired thief standing there out in the open, eyes wide as they locked gaze with her. Oh no. She'd been found, and it was too late for her to try to duck behind a large tree now, wasn't it?

"Nina!" Shigure shouted as he walked over to her, Forrest following behind. "Did you follow us out here to spy on us?"

"I... W-well you two walked out into the woods, and who does that? I figured you two were trying to hide so--"

"We were trying to hide from you," Forrest said, crossing his arms. "The last time Shigure and I tried to talk, you were listening in on us, and we knew it was the same situation here, so how else were we supposed to get away from you?"

On the outside, Nina looked apologetic, but on the inside, she was more worried about the fact that she had in all likelihood delayed her brother's confession of love for his friend and ensured she wouldn't be able to hear it. "Have I really been that much of a problem?" she asked, giving her bottom lip just enough quiver to hopefully tug on her older brother's heartstrings. "I didn't mean to--"

"I'm not falling for that this time," Shigure said, his turn to interrupt her. "You keep spying on my friends and I, and I don't know how I can explain to you that we're not having a 'steamy, torrid love affair', and that we like girls."

Nina didn't know why she said, "You can prove it." She really didn't. The words just kind of slipped out of her mouth before she could do anything to stop them, a bout of foolish, bold defiance she didn't even fully understand. Maybe she'd meant for it to come out as doubt, the assurance they couldn't possibly prove that they weren't in love with one another. Maybe she figured making them have to justify that they weren't a couple would have pushed them together with the realization of how much they loved one another. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that when Forrest threw himself forward and kissed her, she didn't know what to do but kiss him right back.

The kiss held for a long time. Longer than Nina could have thought someone who wouldn't want to kiss a girl would have kissed someone. And it was good, too; Forrest was a deceptively good kisser, and she didn't know what she could do with that information, but as she pulled back, she tried to brush it all off. "That doesn't prove anything," she said, even as her breath hitched a bit, and she tried to think of some new justification to throw onto that pile, but an even greater surprise awaited her still.

Shigure took her lips next.

That was the kiss she hadn't been ready for, the sudden push of her brother's own lips against hers, her eyes going wide as he pulled her in and made his mark on her lips, left her head spinning around in a swell of nervous, frustrated uncertainty. How did she reconcile her brother kissing her? Let alone the fact he was kissing her as hard and as hungrily as Forrest was? Or that she was kissing him back. When he broke away from the kiss, she didn't have some snarky remark to undermine what they had just done, didn't say she'd agree to be their token kiss to a girl and let them use it as an excuse. She just slumped back against a tree, panting and blushing fiercely.

Even when she finally found some words to say, she couldn't believe the reckless, out of control, ragged panting of, "Prove it some more." This time though, she found herself entirely certain what she was doing as she baited them with a smile. All sense and logic seemed to be out of the window now as the two boys pulled Nina back from the tree, and she found herself shuddering in delight as the hands seized her, guiding her down to her knees. "Oh, gods," she whined as she stared up at her brother and his friend, realizing where this was going and feeling a sick, twisting rumble of weird delight within her stomach as she knew where this was going. "Do you really want to do this?"

Bot boys nodded, and Nina's hands moved excitedly toward the laps of both boys, hands going down their pants as they worked at their clothes to get them down, her fingers wrapping around their dicks and giving them a few strokes to help them harden before they had even gotten undressed. They groaned as her hands jerked their cocks to hardness, Forrest in particular clutching at his pants as he pushed them down, groaning as the pleasure of the deft hand grasping his dick leaving him more excited than he could bear, always having an eye for the cute, playful sister of his friend, weird and obsessed with the thought of him kissing boys as she was.

Both boys' pants hit the ground, and Nina found herself not only holding but also looking at Forrest and Shigure's cocks, eyes widening in delight. "You both have such nice dicks," she purred, especially impressed by Forrest; they were both very well endowed, but she would have figured girly, cross-dressing Forrest wouldn't have been so generously hung. But there he was, a cock rivaling Shigure's in length and thickness, both cocks looking so exciting and delicious, making her lick her lips as the derailed snooping session turned into something twisted and carnal. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She moaned as she leaned forward, taking Shigure's dick into her mouth first.

The fact that he was letting his sister grab and suck on his cock should have been a red flag to Shigure that something was wrong, but the wet heat embracing his dick without pause left him instead groaning in delight as she began to work happily back and forth to suck his cock down. She was eager, bursting with an energy he couldn't even begin to want to stamp out, and the fact that it was putting her mouth to work at something other than accusing him and Forrest of sleeping together helped make it all the better. "Keep going at this, and I'll forgive you for it," he moaned. "And I won't tell mother, either."

As if Nina didn't have reason enough to push forward and take more of her brother's cock into her mouth, moaning and bobbing her head rapidly as she worked it down. This felt good in the weirdest of ways, and her thighs were quickly rubbing together as it took mere seconds for Nina to get wound up, growing wetter as she fellated her brother, all while her hand rocked steadily along both his and Forrest's dicks, stroking them with a steady and consistent rhythm by which she set the pace of sucking Shigure's cock to. She looked up at both of them, saw the eyes staring down at her, and she could feel the burning excitement that refused to leave her. She hadn't expected to end up down on her knees giving a double blowjob, but it didn't take much for her to find her groove and start enjoying herself greatly.

But Shigure couldn't have all the fun. Nina pulled back and shifted her head over, going for Forrest's dick next, sucking his dick down happily and with the same fervor she showed her brother as her eyes stared excitedly up at him, a moan rumbling in her throat that sent vibrations buzzing through his dick in the process. She seemed so happy to be there, lit up with a twisted kind of lust, and Forrest couldn't pull his eyes away from it as he fell deeper into a fascinated stare with her. His cheeks burned as he watched her slurp his cock down, amazed by the energy and eagerness she showed, and even more by the ways that her tongue caressed his cock.

In practice, Nina had no fucking clue what she was doing as she moved back and forth between cocks, letting them take turns with her eager mouth as she worked them over, her lips tightly wrapped around their shafts as she worked deeper and deeper down on each swap, tongue dancing deftly inside of her mouth and her hands working a nice and steady rhythm. This was all so new and insane to a girl who spent longer fetishistic boys from afar than actually sleeping with them, but now that she was down on her knees and the thick of it, she found herself working easily enough, surprisingly fluid as she got a quick handle on the task at hand and went all out on the steady, sloppy cock treatments.

Fingers tangled in her hair as the boys happily shared her back and forth. "I think I can forgive you for spying on us too," Forrest groaned, watching her work happily at his cock. She seemed to be having the time of her life, and as far as things went, this was definitely preferable to what she had been doing before. At least here she was doing some good, and the cute thief's mouth proved so incredible around his dick. What wasn't there to love about this? Especially as even when she pulled away, her hand happily gathered up some of the saliva she'd left on his cock and used it to make the handjob she gave him an even slicker experience.

Shigure nodded and moaned as he guided the back of her head and urgently pushed her head down onto his dick again. "I couldn't agree more," he said, voice rumbling as she slobbered all over his dick. "If you're willing to put your mouth to use, I might not mind you being around whenever I'm with friends." Once he'd had a moment to savour just what he was doing, he realized just how messed up having his sister suck his dick was, but Shigure had simply turned that sense of wrongness into a twisted kind of excitement that he wasn't the least bit sorry about, soaking in the sloppy sounds of her slurping and sucking on his dick without a care in the world for anything other than indulgence, as her crazed state pushed her to do some very strange things.

Things that turned Nina on immensely, as she was left wishing her hands weren't occupied as much as they were, even as she tightly grasped the two cocks and held onto them with an adoration that felt out of control. Nina was lit up with a bliss she couldn't shake, moaning as she worked the cocks over lovingly, thrilled by everything being done to her but especially the mere fact that two boys' attention had come to fall entirely on her! Something about that simply wouldn't leave her alone, as she kept working, their gaze so focused on her and not on each other. Nina couldn't help but feel like she was learning new things in the midst of it.

But those lessons would have to wait, because she was far too efficient in working over the boys' cocks, and soon enough, the warnings were coming. "I'm going to cum, and I want to do it on your face," Shigure grunted, while Forrest mostly just let out nervous moans, but Nina was all too happy to oblige. She pulled back, urging both boys just a bit more forward as she got both cocks right up in her face, hands working them rapidly, jerking her brother and his friend off happily, looking for her reward.

"Give me a facial, please," she crooned. "I want you both to cum on my face!" She didn't know where the words were coming from but she didn't shy away from them or from the depraved swell of excitement that followed when she got what she wished for, the boys both groaning as their cocks were milked to completion, both throbbing in her grip and before her stunned eyes, as spurts f thick, gooey white shot forward, splattering down onto Nina's smiling face and leaving her with a sticky mess to clean up--but not anywhere near yet. She moaned as she took it all, as she watched both boys shudder and stare down at her with smoldering adoration. It ignited a swell of excitement with her that didn't abate as the cum stopped flowing and she was left with a gooey mess all over her face.

"You boys had better not be done yet," she said, biting her lip and releasing their cocks, her hands reaching up to tug on their shirts. "Because sucking your cocks has gotten me so wet, and I want both of you to fuck me." It sounded like something out of one her stories, but Nina didn't care, aching with a need now for their attention and their lust, ready to get carried away by this insanity and to not feel the least bit sorry about it either. She was soaked and desperate for them, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer after sucking their cocks.

Fortunately for Nina, after that performance, there was nothing the boys wanted more than to fuck her, and she found herself pulled by the boys as they got down, Shigure lying on his back and guiding his sister into his lap as Forrest grabbed at her pants and pulled them happily tugged them down, two pairs of hands going at her ass all at once, kneading and massaging her as she whined and twisted between them. "Is this proof enough yet, Nina?" Forrest asked, pushing a couple fingers into her ass and readying her back door, pumping digits steadily in and out of her hole. It opened her up, and made her cry out in delight.

"It's getting there," she moaned, leaning her head back, as her brother, his cock grinding against her thigh, leaned up to begin kissing all over her neck. Her hands tightened against him, feeling his grip run along her waist, up her thighs, drifting finally between her legs where he teased her needy slit with a pair of fingers, not penetrating her like Forrest was, but instead simply taunting her wetness and making sure she was a moaning, shuddering mess of need and delight. "Ah, stop teasing me already! I don't want your fingers. I want you to fuck me." Nina was a panting, whining wreck in rare form, and the boys were loving it.

Hands guided the frustrated girl onto her brother's cock, and she cried out in bliss as she felt him fill her, throwing her head back and gasping out as it shook her. The thick cock filled her like fingers never could, and she didn't even have time to settle into the sensation of it before Forrest was pushing into her ass, and perhaps intent on proving himself, didn't exactly hold anything back in sinking into her. "Oh, gods!" she screamed, biting her lip as delight surged across her like she could have never believed, fingers tightening against Shigure's shirt as she felt stuffed absolutely full of cock.

As the tight warmth of Nina's taut, eager body embraced their cocks, it became as much about just getting their rocks off as it was about trying to prove some kind of point, and neither boy could hold back any longer. With her laying out what she wanted quite clearly, Shigure and Forrest began to fuck her, and fuck her hard. How could they not, as she squirmed beneath their bodies? Her voice shivered sweetly, and there was just enough of her mother's vocal talent in her voice that she sounded sweet and absolutely enthralling, urging them to fuck her with an impatient recklessness that befitted their clumsy, inexperienced double penetration, both of them fucking her sweet holes with eagerness replacing experience.

Nina didn't know the difference, and didn't much care, crying out in bliss as the thrusts picked up, the thick cocks hammering steadily and mercilessly in and out of her ass and her pussy, chaotic and out of sync as the two boys drilled her holes at their own paces, but the feeling of fullness still satisfied Nina so utterly that she didn't care, hips bucking clumsily between them as she held tightly onto Shigure and leaned back to kiss Forrest again. "I need you," she said, so happily to be full of dick as her head spun about wildly. "You're both so big, and I've never felt this good before! I can't believe I spent all this time thinking about sex, and I never thought to know what it felt like for myself, but it's amazing!"

"Maybe this will help you get it off of your mind," Shigure grunted, not very hopeful for it, but with the greedy clenching of his sister's twat slick around his cock, he didn't much care. He was having far too much fun to, thrusting upward into Nina and listening to her make those sweet, musical moans with each shove of his dick deep into her. This was an insane turn of events, but one he was more than happy to savour as he listened to her lose herself to the pleasure she was under without shame or hesitation. There was nothing to hold back over, no reason to show a shred of mercy or patience, as he gave her the harsh pounding she needed.

Forrest had his own aggressions to work out on Nina, a boiling over need to fuck her brains out for constantly spying on him, making all those backhanded, implication-heavy remarks. He took to her ass with a fervid need to work through all of that in mind, and the greedy grip of her ass around as his cock as she moaned for him was certainly helping him feel like he was making a good choice for doing it. Back and forth he thrust, eagerly putting her through her paces, groaning in delight. His hands could not get off of her taut ass, as it bounced from the force of her thrusts, a tight and perky bottom that deserved all the groping it could get.

And between it all, Nina was having the time of her life, moaning as the two meaty dicks not only filled her, but fucked her senseless, left her twisting happily about against the mad thrusts they subjected her to, all in the name of getting their point across. She was loving it all so much, the pleasure burning up inside of her, and she didn't mind anymore that she had been discovered and her plans had all been ruined, discovering something almost better instead, something twisted and a little fucked up, but which was more than made up for through the searing bliss of getting double penetrated. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she was loving this turn of events.

Nina had always been obsessed with the idea of two boys in love, and especially with Forrest fulfilling a special, twisted kind of niche. But here she was, her brother and his cross-dressing friend both fucking her silly, and she couldn't help but feel like this was so much better than the voyeuristic fantasies that had been without her. Like what she really wanted wasn't two guys with each other, but two guys paying her all the attention in the world as they took to pounding her senseless to the vocal approval of a girl losing her fucking mind with pleasure. Every part of her ached with need and excitement, and she couldn't hold anything back as she cried out, moaning and begging for more, begging for their thrusts and their cocks. She'd seen the light, and the selfish insertion of herself right in between the two men seemed to be exactly what she needed now.

It all came to a head for Nina, who'd been so worked up after sucking their cocks and then being stuffed full of dick that there was no way she'd be able to last very long. Especially with the way she had taken to bucking and thrashing between their bodies in her needy bit for release. She was so lost to the pleasure she didn't even know how to warn the boys, crying out in sudden, shuddering delight as she hit her orgasmic peak. Her sweet voice rang through the trees of the secluded forest area they had all ended up in, nobody around to her her delighted screams as the partially incestuous threesome hit its peak.

A sudden, mad tightness seized the boys' cocks, and helpless against the pleasure suddenly facing them, both Forrest and Shigure came, and came hard. Cum flooded into Nina from both ends, making an already wound up and very content girl absolutely giddy with bliss. The throbbing of the thick cocks within them and the warmth pumping deep into her, all thick and gooey and delightful, proved more sweet than she could have ever imagined, and it was with that blissful sense of relaxation that Nina whined and came to a halt, slumping down against her brother.

"You two proved me wrong," Nina moaned, kissing Shigure's neck as she clung to him with one hand, the other pulling Forest in. He kissed her neck in turn, his hands lingering on her hips. "But... You know how badly you both just messed up, right? Fucking me could land you both into a lot of trouble, so if you want me to keep quiet, I think from now on, you're going to have to keep me nice and satisfied."

The shuddering, "Okay," she received from both boys left the smiling Nina knowing that she had just taken a wonderful new step, and could not have been happier that she was caught.


End file.
